1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is electrical power supply, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for tuning a switching power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
One of the areas that has seen considerable improvement is power supply. Contemporary switching power supplies, however, require the designer to pre-calculate and select operating parameters such as filter impedance, filter bandwidth, filter poles locations, switching frequency, and the like, based on the selected output filter network. Part tolerances often cause the calculations to be sub-optimal for real circuits, and part values changes in the wear and tear of power supply operations over time with no way in the current art to compensate for such changes.